A King's Strength
by Bionic-TitanX
Summary: One fateful day, Izuku was saved by All Might sparked a set of events causing him to become the next Symbol of Peace. What if someone else rescued him though? Not a hero. Not a villain, but a neutral force? This force would grant Izuku a Quirk or two and turn him into something the world wasn't prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya. Tormented every day for something he couldn't control. It wasn't his fault he was Quirkless in a modern society where Quirks were everything! He was diagnosed as Quirkless when he was four due to his pinky toe being double-jointed. Sounds ridiculous, right? Well, the diagnosis ended up affecting him for the rest of his life and he bet the doctor didn't care at all when he told him that.

Izuku was angry today. His ex-best friend, Akatsuki Bakugou, decided to blow up his Quirk notebook and try to crush his dreams of becoming a hero. He sighed. He had to deal with this every day and he was sick of it. The teacher announced to the whole class today that Izuku wanted to attend UA. The whole class laughed in his face. He was publically humiliated by one of his own teachers. Wow.

He wasn't even thinking straight right now. He was reflecting on his miserable day all out of order and getting things mixed up. He honestly felt like running home, slamming his bedroom door, and crying himself to sleep. All the burn marks he's had to endure. All the taunts. All the bullying. It really begins to take a toll on a person no matter how strong they are. He doubted that even All Might could handle practically being exiled his whole life for something that was out of his control.

He decided to take the long way home today. He really needed to clear his head and think about something more on the positive side such as the debut of the new heroine, Mt. Lady. Yeah! Think about all the new heroes and who's more likely to jump the ranks! Talking about heroes always got Izuku pumped up!

"Mt. Lady's Quirk is so cool though! She can basically become a giant at will! The only thing is can she control how big she becomes? Has she ever tried to before? Or maybe increasing the size of certain body parts such as a hand or something? That would be cool to s-"

While Izuku was muttering to himself about Mt. Lady's Quirk and all the different possibilities with it, something was lurking underneath the sewers. They were listening to Izuku's footsteps as the boy got closer. As soon as the boy passed the lid and had his back turned, that's when the thing launched itself at Izuku.

"A medium-sized body cloak! This'll have to do for the time being I guess. I didn't realize he was going to be here. He's fo far away from his office. I don't know what's he doing here, but all I know is I gotta hide so open up big and wide kid!" The liquid fellow commanded.

Izuku was in shock. He was getting harassed by a villain who was trying to get inside him. This was painful. He tried clawing at them, but it was to no effect.

"That's not going to work kid! I'm made mainly of liquid so most physical attacks aren't going to work on me!"

Izuku was fighting for dear life here. His vision was getting blurry. His breathing was restricted. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears! His legs were getting weak and it felt like they were about to collapse on him. Was this really how it was going to end? Izuku dying to a small-time villain trying to get away from someone? Weren't there any heroes nearby? Literally, anyone who could save him from such a cruel fate? At this point, even a rival villain would be like a saving grace for Izuku. He'd gladly empty out his wallet for the villain if it meant his life would be spared. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to hate his very existence at the moment and no such grace would arrive...Until it did.

In another timeline, Izuku would be rescued by his idol, All Might and eventually be bestowed a great power like no other eventually learning to harness the power properly and go on his way to become the world's greatest hero. This was another timeline though.

Instead of being saved by All Might, someone else arrived in his place. A fairly tall man wearing a red t-shirt, a black trench coat, a pair of pants, and some shoes walked over to the scene quite casually. He had brown hair tied up into a messy man bun and black eyes. He seemed pretty relaxed about the whole situation going on. As if a villain wasn't trying to drown a kid in order to take over their body.

Izuku saw this figure and tried calling out for help. The man, thankfully, seemed to notice. The man sighed before grabbing one of the sludge villain's tendrils. All of a sudden, something began to happen. The sludgeous substance making up the villain began to disappear. The villain even began to lose control of their own body no longer being able to force themselves into Izuku's body. Thank the stars!

The sludge surrounding Izuku dropped down to the ground and Izuku fell down onto the ground as well coughing up sludge. It tasted like Sewer water!

He was gasping for air right now. He really needed this moment. It took him a minute before his heartbeat regulated and the rest of his bodily systems also began to return to normal. He looked up to see his savior and an unconscious, naked man on the ground where the sludge villain once was.

"Hey. Kid. You alright?"

Izuku's attention was brought back to his savior.

"I-I'm al-alright. Th-Thanks to you. Thanks so much for saving me back there...Whatever you did. I'm not quite sure what happened."

"Ah, don't mention it, kid. Don't worry about what I did to that sludge guy either. He'll be out of commission for a while. Oh, and how come you didn't use your Quirk on that guy earlier? Not even like careless thrashing around with extended fingers or rocks for hands or any of that wacky mumbo jumbo?"

Izuku wasn't looking forward to this part.

"Oh, well, you see, I'm Quirkless."

Izuku closed his eyes preparing for the laughter to come and the guy mocking him for his lack of special abilities. The laughter never came though.

"Dude, why are you flinching?"

Izuku opened his eyes in surprise seeing the guy looking calmly back at him with his hands shoved in his coat pockets.

"Y-You're not going to laugh at me or anything?"

The stranger just shook his head.

"Why would I do that?"

"It's j-just that I've had to deal with people laughing, teasing, attacking, bullying, etc. to me that I've kind of naturally prepared myself for the upcoming ridicule that comes when someone finds out that I'm Quirkless."

"Well, that sucks."

Izuku slowly nodded.

"It really does."

"Did you do anything about it though?"

"U-Um, I've tried learning the ins and outs of multiple Quirks throughout my life figuring out ways to fight against them in multiple different situations."

"Oh, so you've been trying to practice coming up with different tactics. What for though?"

"Well, I've always dreamed of becoming a hero."

'Here comes the ridicule,' Izuku thought.

"Oh, really? That seems interesting. Did you also train your body?"

Izuku shook his head no. The man sighed.

"So you want to become a hero, but you forgot one of the key components about being one. You have to be physically capable. Forget Quirks for a second. Even someone like Fatgum is actually pretty fit. It doesn't seem like it, but you've got to be able to catch the villains and detain them. How can you do that if you're not strong enough and fast enough? You can have some super amazing power, but if you don't have the physical stats to go with it, someone with higher stats and a weaker Quirk or no Quirk at all can still contest with you or even defeat you."

Izuku was in awe right now. This guy wasn't laughing at his dream of being a hero despite being Quirkless. He looked past that and was critiquing his work ethic. Telling him he needed to train his body and not just his mind. He always thought that training his mind would eventually form its way into allowing him to somehow become a hero. He did think about training his body a little before, but those thoughts would usually be crushed by someone like Katsuki. Someone who would torment him even worse than they would usually. It would always become worse if someone from his school caught him actually trying to get into shape.

"I've tried doing some physical training before, but someone would always harass me even more than usual," Izuku explained.

"Hm. And all this because you don't have a Quirk?"

Izuku nodded, sighing.

"Why would you even want to become a hero in the first place? I see kids nowadays always claiming they want to become heroes but I could never truly understand. After all, there's like a ton of things you need to worry about."

"I-I can understand why some people wouldn't want to become heroes. It's a dangerous job. I'm aware, but I want to save people. Ever since I was little, I wanted to be strong like All Might and save people in danger. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I didn't save someone when I could. I'm aware that there's always going to be people who need help and I'm not going to always be there to save everyone, but for those that I know I could save, I want to save as many of them as possible. Regardless of how difficult the situation is!"

Tears were starting to spill out of Izuku's eyes now. The brown-haired man looked at Izuku with a smirk on his face.

"Well alright then."

He bent down and looked at Izuku directly into the eyes.

"Question. Would you be willing to sacrifice a life for a Quirk?"

Izuku was in shock by the question.

"NO!" Izuku yelled.

"How about this? If it meant losing an arm and a leg in order to obtain a powerful enough Quirk to save your loved ones, would you be willing to give them up? Or better yet, would you be willing to lose your life in order to save someone?"

"I don't know why you're asking me all these questions, but yes. I'd be willing to lay down my life to save anyone in danger!" Izuku spoke determinedly.

The man gave a wide, toothy smile at Izuku's answer.

"Even if it meant breaking the law?"

Izuku nodded.

"Well, today's your lucky day kid. You'll be getting yourself a Quirk!"

He snapped his fingers and a green barrier formed around the two.

"If you're wondering what I just did, I simply made a barrier around us that makes us invisible to the human eye and no sound comes out of this barrier either. People can essentially pass through us with no problems right now."

Izuku was shocked. He thought this guy had a Quirk similar to Eraserhead where he was able to just temporarily erase people's Quirks and the sludge villain simply had a Transformation Quirk. This though. He would have never imagined this man he still didn't even know the name of had a barrier Quirk. Although, a rather weird one. He'd never heard of a barrier Quirk that allowed people to pass right through you AND the barrier was soundproof. So cool!

"I can give you a Quirk kid. After hearing your reason for wanting to become a hero and what you'd be willing to do in order to save others with no hesitation or trembling in your words, I found you to be a suitable vessel for a Quirk I've had in mind for a while."

Izuku looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean you can give me a Quirk? I've never heard of a Quirk that can be passed on."

The young-looking man laughed at Izuku's response.

"You've studied so much about Quirks in your lifetime, yet you know so little. Look, kid-"

"My n-n-name's Izuku," he interrupted getting a bit annoyed at him constantly calling him kid.

The man paused before continuing.

"Look Izuku, you know All Might and how he has a Quirk that nobody actually knows about. He always dodges the question about what his Quirk is so the magazines just chalk it up to him having a strength enhancement Quirk or something of the sorts like that. Well, they're wrong. They only have part of the Quirk correct. In fact, that Quirk can be passed down from person to person through consumption of the previous person's DNA and the amount of power the Quirk had at that time with its previous holder transfers to the next user. The Quirk just builds up in strength as time goes by. That's partly why All Might is so strong. It's like he fights with the strength of multiple people." The man explained.

Izuku was quite skeptical of what this guy was saying. Sure, the amount of detail the guy put into explaining All Might's Quirk to him made him want to believe him, but he was a complete stranger. For all he knew, he could have just smoked one too many blunts and was spouting absolute nonsense.

"Even if all you're saying is true, why should I believe you?" Izuku interrogated.

"Well, simply put. I can do this."

The yet to be named man put a hand on Izuku's face. Izuku felt an immense amount of energy pass through his body. His muscles began to tighten up and his breathing patterns started to become faster and shallow.

"Wh-What's going on?" Izuku cried.

"And we're done. Congratulations Izuku. You have a Quirk now."

Izuku looked at him strangely before realizing he was still on the ground. He collected himself and got up off the ground. He really saw the height difference between the two of them now.

"What do you mean I have a Quirk now? I don't feel any different than I did before besides that moment when you had your hand on my face. Please don't ever do that again by the way."

"I mean, it was either that or you would have to digest a strand of my hair, drink some of my blood, or a whole bunch of other gross ways to get a Quirk that I'm pretty sure you didn't want to go through."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, Izuku, I have the power to create Quirks, pass them on, or destroy other people's Quirks. The name of my Quirk is One Above All and I know what you're thinking. That sounds ridiculously Mary Sue, but I'm a chill dude. I don't really mess that much in the hero and villain world. I mean, the way I see things is that being a hero or a villain isn't really worth it in the long run if you're not strong enough to make a change in society. Every person has their own philosophy they follow by which causes them to either become a hero or a villain. Heroes and villains are really only two sides of the same coin as well. It really only takes one bad day for someone on a righteous path of becoming a hero to turn into one of the worst villains to exist. Seeing how this has affected people from all walks of life, I've decided not to pick a side and simply go on about my day in an ever-advancing society."

Izuku could understand his reasoning, but he wasn't like this guy. He really wanted to make a difference in society no matter what. Maybe it could have been from his upbringing or that was just in his nature. If what this guy was saying about what his Quirk was, he really wanted to know what Quirk he gave him.

"I can't say I disagree with your logic, but there are so many people in the world that, just by showing a little bit of kindness to, could change their outlook on life for the better. If your Quirk is really what you say it is, then you could have made so many changes in the world."

"I used to think I could make changes in the world and I tried, but I only made things worse. There was even a fallout with my brothers and I saw what they ended up doing to each other. Although it may sound like I'm probably the strongest Quirk user in existence, I'm honestly a pretty weak person. I don't have that same determination as others which is why I decided in order to make a difference in society, I would give Quirks to those I found worthy of them. What they would do with them was not my responsibility. It was only once they lost all reason and they started doing what most considered to be atrocities in society just for the sake of being bad, that's when I would step up and take back what I gave them. I'd destroy the Quirk and, in some cases, even erase their memories."

It sounded like this guy had been through a lot and yet, he looked so young. Like he was in his early twenties. Izuku couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"I know you're wondering what Quirk I gave you so I might as well tell you now before you go doing something stupid. The Quirk I bestowed upon you is called Siphon. It's basically power absorption, but Siphon sounds cooler! Well, I shouldn't say power absorption exactly. It's more like this. You can absorb the kinetic energy from your opponents at the time making them weaker over time while your attacks continue to get stronger over time. They'll get slower over time the more they attack and dodge while you only get faster and more powerful. It doesn't make you immune to take damage though. It's more that the damage you take is dulled down for you so you can take more attacks without worrying about the pain as much. You're much more durable than you were before."

Izuku was in shock at just how powerful a Quirk he gained.

"I kinda based this Quirk off All Might since it would be interesting to see someone give the hero a run for his money in a couple of years." He smiled.

"That sounds so cool, but how do I activate it?"

"Good question. The Quirk doesn't really need an activation. It's passive so if someone throws a punch at you, you won't feel the full impact. It's gonna hurt. Sure. But not as much as it would to a regular person. Let me show you."

He punched Izuku in the gut. Izuku's eyes widened as he felt some pain there, but he also felt an increase in energy. He smiled feeling this new energy and punched the ground. It left an indent there.

"Woah!" Izuku commented.

"You shall call me One-Sensei from now on as I'll teach you about how to use your Quirk properly, how to get stronger without relying on your newfound Quirk too much, and even some vigilante work."

Izuku was in shock at the last part.

"B-But vigilantism is illegal."

"You want to become a hero, right?"

Izuku nodded.

"Well, you're 10 years behind everyone else who have amazing Quirks training to become a hero and planning on going to one of those big-shot hero schools so you're going to need to put in the extra effort in order to become a hero even if it means going beyond the laws' jurisdictions." One proclaimed intensely.

Izuku gulped and nodded. He never expected to ever end up becoming a vigilante.

"Besides, this'll give you a headstart on your training to become a hero so you can do better in your entrance exams. Gotta stay one step or two above the rest due to such a late start in the game." One spoke cheerfully.

"How will I contact you though?"

"Here's my number Izuku. You can contact me through this number and this number specifically. Don't bother looking for me around the city since that'll take too long and be a waste of time. I'll just tell you where to find me through text messages or calls. You should probably get home now. Your mom is probably worried about you or something." One said.

Izuku nodded and left, full of determination now. He could become a hero now!

A/N: New story that I gave no indication of? Yes! OC with an overpowered Quirk that's probably a Mary Sue but likes to deny it? Yes. This OC actually isn't mine. This OC belongs to Ash Sayin on and you can find him on his bio. I couldn't find any stories where anyone even bothered to use such an interesting character although it could be due to how overpowered they are so I decided to take a crack at it. I'm trying to get in contact with Ash Sayin so I can discuss with them more about the character, but I'm having some trouble. Could you guys maybe help me since I know there's going to be quite a few people saying this character is too overpowered and it ruins the plot of My Hero Academia. Bla, bla, bla. Help me help you. Bionic-TitanX out!


	2. Training

A/N: So...This is kind of new for me. Well, sort of. This is my second time writing a vigilante story. The first is a Wattpad exclusive. I should have requested this before but feel free to send your own original Quirks for villains and criminals in general. Just Quirks this time. Not full-on OCs since I'll only write a few chapters for each.

After One and Izuku exchanged phone numbers, they kept in contact ever since. One sent Izuku a location one day and told him to bring a change of clothes. Workout clothes to be more specific. Izuku was a bit confused at first, but when he put the address in his GPS and saw that it was an MMA gym, he started to connect the dots. If he was going to become a vigilante, he would have to learn how to fight first.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was a little bit worried that One would just throw him into the line of action without even having him learn that key part.

It was a Saturday so he didn't have to worry about school right now.

"Hey mom! I'm going to the gym!" Izuku hollered to his mother.

"Really? How come?" Inko asked.

Izuku didn't think it was appropriate yet to tell her that this stranger saved him from someone trying to take over his body and gave him a Quirk alongside trying to teach him how to use the Quirk while becoming a vigilante at the same time. He didn't want to worry her so he made up a lie on the spot.

"O-Oh, I just want to actually start working out. You know, so I can be in shape for when I'm older. My teen metabolism will only last me so long."

"..."

Izuku was one foot out the door but his heart was racing right now. He didn't get a response just yet from his mother.

"Well alright then. Just be careful!" Inko answered.

Izuku relaxed after hearing her finding that she believed his lie.

The walk wasn't that long. Just about 10 minutes at most. He always passed by there and he would look inside for a little bit, but never actually go in. He didn't know why to be honest. He felt pretty dumb now. All these years of wanting to become a hero and only focusing on the analytical part. Just one person giving him a chance opened his eyes immensely to the bigger picture and what he would have to work on.

"Izuku! Glad you could make it!"

Izuku recognized the voice as One-Sensei. He turned to find he was right behind him with a chocolate shake in hand. Not only that, but he was wearing a different outfit. He had on a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts. Both black. Nothing really unusual there.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" Izuku asked.

One took a sip from his chocolate shake before rubbing his chin thinking.

"I suppose we can start off by seeing just how strong you are right now and make progress reports on a weekly basis. I'll also see just how well you can defend yourself already. Oh, and I'm also putting you on a diet. No dirty bulking. Only I'm allowed to do that," One wagged his finger at the end.

Izuku's heart was racing. This guy had some pretty good ideas. Seems like he planned out everything after their initial meeting.

"Now, I actually own this gym so you don't have to worry about membership or anything. Come in whenever you want. My people will treat you well."

Izuku nodded his head listening to every word he had to say. Excitement filled his heart.

"Let's start you off on the bench press. Hey! Leo! Start this kid off on the base."

A decently muscular guy with no other significant features immediately got to work setting up the bench press and making sure there were no weights on it either.

"Let's see how much you can lift Izuku." One spoke smiling softly.

Izuku hopped onto the bench and after a couple instructions on how his form should be, he tried to lift the bar. Sure enough, he did...Then it dropped...On him. He couldn't lift the bar at all. It was far too heavy for him. He heard some snickering and saw One's face. The man seemed a little disappointed and he sighed.

"Alright Izuku. Looks like we'll have to start you off on those rubber band exercises instead. I'll give you a list of exercises to do with those bands later on after getting a gauge for the rest of these exercises. Try the squats."

The Leo guy from before arranged the bench in a way where the bench was no longer there and the bar was raised higher. Some instructions later and Izuku actually managed to squat the bar.

"Good. At least you can do a squat with the bar. We're going to increase the weights until we see your absolute limit."

"Sounds good to me!" Izuku chirped.

The weight was increased by 20 pounds. Then 50 pounds. He struggled at the 70 mark. That's where they stopped. One clapped at Izuku's performance.

"Alright Izuku! Good job! Color me impressed. Seems like you didn't skip out on leg day. You just did 115 pounds! For a beginner, that's great!"

"Th-Thanks Sensei."

He wasn't used to compliments.

"Now, time for deadlifts."

Izuku froze. He didn't like the sound of that.

This was by far the exercise he hated the most due to the highly specific form he had to take and just how awkward he felt throughout it all. He surprised himself and managed to deadlift 95 pounds. He felt proud of himself.

"Your performance was pretty good for a beginner. For a minute, I thought you wouldn't be able to perform at all after the whole bench press thing."

Izuku couldn't disagree with his thought process there. He almost died on the bench press back there. Thank goodness there were actually people to save him back there.

"What's next on the agenda?" Izuku inquired.

"Well, I did say we'd see just how well you could defend yourself in a fight, so get in the ring and pick up a weapon of your choice."

The ring was actually an octagon and Izuku didn't know what to expect here. Pick a weapon of your choice? What did One mean by that? He looked around and found a pair of boxing gloves. OK? Was there anything else? Izuku looked around some more and found a bo-stick and...that was it. Well, he didn't know how to wield a bo-stick so boxing gloves it was.

As soon as Izuku put on the gloves, he noticed someone else get into the ring as well. This person didn't appear to be all that strong. Very slim like a long-distance runner. They were also wearing a pair of boxing gloves. He had a wild look in his eyes that unnerved Izuku. As soon as he heard a bell ring, his eyes widened. There was a bell?

Before Izuku had any time to actually process everything, the guy launched himself at Izuku with an uppercut. Then a jab. A kick to Izuku's hip. Several hits were being brought down on Izuku and he couldn't even process all of them. All he could process was the pain he was feeling. The first couple of attacks didn't hurt too bad, but the onslaught of attacks just began to increase the pain over time. Izuku honestly wanted to cry right now but he sucked it up this time around. It was time for him to grow up. He couldn't continue crying like a little kid anymore. Besides, he's experienced far worse from Bakugou and his goons.

Bakugou...Bakugou. That guy. Izuku had a Quirk now. He could actually defend himself now. He smiled devilishly. He had a Quirk now. No longer could Bakugou call him Deku! He could become strong now! He needed to learn how to use it properly and this was as good a time to learn it now!

Izuku could feel his body begin to tighten up. His breathing began to become more rapid. So much energy passing through his body right now. He needed to focus it somewhere. Somewhere like his arm? His fist?

Yeah. He was going to try focusing it into that one specific area. He tried immensely hard to channel all that energy there like he did the other day. It took a good minute of getting an onslaught of punches and kicks before he heard a bell ring. He guessed it meant the end of one round or something? It made sense honestly. Thank goodness for that too. Now, with the breathing time given to him, he could have a chance to actually focus his new given power. It took him the whole rest period. About a minute.

Izuku felt a bit more confident this time around and as soon as the fighter jumped at Izuku, he uppercut the man...It sent him flying back. Izuku was heavily surprised at just how strong his punch was. He felt a sharp jolt of pain suddenly arise though. He looked down to find that his arm was completely battered unfortunately. The pain was unbearable.

He clutched his arm in pain as he screamed. He couldn't even bother to stand getting down on one knee trying to breathe. Trying to force himself to not focus so much on the pain he was feeling right now.

"You did great Izuku. Now we need for you to learn how to control that power better. That's where the vigilante work comes in." One whispered before Izuku passed out from the pain.

A/N: Yeah. I know. Short chapter after all this long wait and the Quirk seems similar to One For All right now, but you'll see the differences in display in later chapters. Give me Quirks for villains and thugs or people in general for Izuku to fend off against. The ones I find most interesting I'll use. Sorry again about the short chapter. This was the best way I figured I could finish it. Oh, and one more thing...Give me recommendations for Deku's training. Certain exercises and all that which would be beneficial to Deku's development.


End file.
